Witches and Elves Don't Mix
by Sailorxtc
Summary: A witch is put to a most cruel death, she posesses Legolas and his soul is split. Two sprites desperately try to guide him and his insanity. What will become of the ef


Hey there. I am known for never finishing my stories and I promise you, I will complete this story. I have a lot more (actually that all I have) free time so this one will be finished. Hope you enjoy the story, just remember that I own nothing of any characters (except the one/s I come up with) mentioned in this story, so don't get any bright ideas. Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
"Witches and Elves Don't Mix" By: Sailorxtc  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
  
  
  
  
She fled. Faster than tigers, wolves or any know beast. Her very soul was at stake. She heard footsteps pacing, but who was capable of following her at such a miraculous speed. She chanted a spell to help her way, but the evil proceeded.  
  
Night crept and fairies glowed, still it proceeded. Where was she to go, who would be there to aid her? What did they want?  
  
She stumbled upon a most unfamiliar face. Her voice roared louder than a banshee howling its' ballad.  
  
"I will not place any harm upon you. This I swear," Claimed the gentle voice. "I am Legolas. of the Woodland Realm." His aquatic blue eyes relaxed her, for just a bit.  
  
The women hastened, she knew far better than to trust gentle eyes. Through moth and trees, emerald grass crossing her feet, she ran faster at each step she took. Legolas found himself quick behind her.  
  
She trembled, for no soul had been able to steady her pace. Soon, there was no echoing in the distance but still she scurried. Her heartbeat was like a humming mimic of a formal relent element, embracing the magic that allowed her to advance so rapidly. Her eyes perched across wood and stone, mud and water.  
  
The stranger seemed to have given up. She needed to pause for breath and gather her strength. The lady in waiting gasped the precious air, for she had been running for hours. Escaping those creatures were no easy task, and the stranger even more burdensome.  
  
She lifted her sleek arms to call upon the wind, soothing her milky skin. It roared loud bringing such delight. Her natural ruby eyes glowed with power flowing through the very tips of her veins. The heat slowed and a proper beat was found. Hell spun raven hair flew to freedom and released true beauty. Her full enchanting lips pursed for she felt safe in the wild, away from unspeakable creatures and beings. She even managed a smiled on the radiant face she carried. She whispered chants to herself  
  
That's quite some trick," said a voice.  
  
She turned quickly only to see a murky shadow in the distance. It drew near as her crimson blood ran thin.  
  
"Come any closer and I shall smite you were you stand. My power is far beyond your skill. Blood will stain rock and no harm will come before me. As I will, so mote it be."  
  
A howl pranced from out behind as her hair glided along so. The shadow leaped and snarled, ooze slipped from the nostrils of a most frightful Ork. Armor covered evil flesh and blood as it lurched forward, its weapon drawn high.  
  
"Your pain." the women drew weak. She had soon realized most of her powers had been used to aid in her escape and her well being. An arm trembled.  
  
"Your pain," said the beast "will be my desire. Your flesh is my meat, your blood is my drink and your bones will be left for a later meal." The Ork laughed in delight. It had been quite some run he had given her.  
  
"Blood will stain rock and no harm will come before me. As I will, so mote it be," she repeated and fell to the mossy ground.  
  
The Ork chanted a most gruesome song of death and victory. Beating its armor chest like a war drum.  
  
It leaped at her throat, but she was too weak to put up a good fight. Struggled she did and felt the hot blood drawn from her body. No one would to hear her scream no one to save her life.  
  
The trees pillared into another shape, blood indeed filled the grass. An arrow flew from the distance and into the thick neck of a most repulsively cocky Ork. The beast fell on the first shot, as it cried out its deep black blood, Legolas jumped from a tree. He ran with an arrow at hand.  
  
Another was drawn and a swift move of a blade would be at hand. Legolas sliced the neck of the beast and dark blood pooled over onto his wear.  
  
He pulled the decapitated Ork away from the women to see a most horrid sight. "I am. too late. Evil had befallen her, forgive me," he said closing his regretful eyes.  
  
The woman carried but only one magical eye now. Blood and bone oversaw flesh, but a heart beat lie faint.  
  
Very slowly, she reached for limb. The eyes of Legolas poured open once again, as though he had seen the dead rise.  
  
"Heed.my word.and embarrass the taking.I will be you. and you me.As I will, so mote it be," she murmured to herself.  
  
Light scorched the sky like a wild fire and the woman fell into darkness. Legolas moved away from her, his insides quivered. Scarlet covered his azure pure eyes and his head suddenly filled with violent voices.  
  
It ripped him inside and out, voices he hadn't heard before cries that weren't suppose to have been there. Legolas cried out in terror and fell to the ground.  
  
Moments later, the sky was as it was, gloomy and swimming with stars. Legolas opened his murky eyes only to find a head of an Ork for greeting. He quickly moved away. Rising to his feet and confusion written on his smooth perfect face. He viewed the woman again, turning his face. Not even an elf could stomach such a sight. He fled before any other Ork could pick up a scent.  
  
He dashed in disappointment, for evil conquered the evening leaving a dead mangled corpse for other Ork to finish up. He knew those hell brought beast would do so. Legolas placed a hand over his head, thinking. Ork would go out of their way for a meal, but only if it were to stave. A camp was set and Ork were about, so why was this one chasing a women into the wild. Legolas knew he would soon meet with Aragorn in days to come, having to tell him of the women that he didn't, couldn't save.  
  
Legolas was elf kind, speed and agility were in his blood, but tonight it had failed him. She was too fast. The world of men weren't known for women who were so quick to the feet. It was as if the wind assisted in her escape, but from what and why.  
  
If she were witch, Legolas thought, she would have been able to protect herself. At least form a shield. But why run in the first place. The more Legolas thought of it, the more the wind howled beneath him.  
  
"I couldn't save her," he said sorrowfully. For any life of pure right was sacred and true. Legolas saw that her soul was good with might. And such a life needed protection, protection he could not give. He sighed and sped up; dawn would soon bring itself into the world. Rivendell was days away and he could foretell evil was a quickening behind him.  
  
Mist became light and light became sunshine. Legolas had traveled for hours still, he desperately need rest and food. The wild ran for miles on end and this elf thirst for water, fresh a pure. He adjusted his knee ear for distant sounds of waterfalls. Legolas pursed his lips.  
  
"Yes," he said aloud. He feet led the way to drafty areas and drew closer. Through brim of trees, green stalks and willows, he followed. Imps laughed in the background and fairies kicked up their heels to eye such an attractive elf.  
  
They danced in delight whispering things to each other. Legolas heard but only the wind and the faint sound of liquid flowing onto the ground.  
  
"He should know. We should tell him," giggled an olive green fairy.  
  
"We shouldn't meddle in matters that do not concern us," hissed another.  
  
They made sure to stay quite enough as to not alarm Legolas, for they knew the powers an elf possessed. They were magical creatures too, but not as powerful as to an elf, of any kind.  
  
"But he does not know," said the said another fairy. She sped up to Legolas.  
  
"No!" the cherry colored fairy chased after her friend. They were small yes, but if need be, Fairy could transform themselves into human size, but only the strongest could manage. And would only last just a bit. These two were indeed powerful, but also silly and mostly star-struck my beauty. They didn't think most of the time and loved to play tricks on who ever passed their way. Fairies listen to reason, well not all, but certain fairies were hardheaded, but pure and just wanted to help.  
  
"Lalena, come back," she yelled. The fairy sighed and went to drag Lalena out of sight.  
  
"Alita," what are you doing? We can help him, he'll need help and you know that. He doesn't know what she's done. He'll freak out," Lalena tugged at her glossy wing ands snorted.  
  
"Fine. You be responsible for causing such a cute elf to go insane. After all, he did try to save her. And he did kill that nasty Ork, and he," Lalena paused. The wind no longer whispered and the willows grew quite.  
  
"Shh, we're here," Alita hushed her gallant companion. They hadn't realized they followed Legolas into the meadows, were water rushed and flowers leaped.  
  
Legolas fan faster now, with a smile a most pleased face. There was fresh water for him to drink, and a quaint place for him to rest. He placed his arrows beside the bank and closed his eyes of relief.  
  
He drank, with hands of course. Placing the pure water on his face and head. His golden blond hair was damp with delight. He sighed, for this was his haven, for the time being.  
  
More Legolas drank and remembered that later he would fill his water jugs. The sky colored eyes were still closed, he finally opened them.  
  
His reflection he had not seen, but the reflection of the women. The woman smiled and winked at him, reaching to him.  
  
Legolas leaped back, drawing his glossy sword. Slowly this time, he moved his head to the water. He only saw the reflection of yet again, a confused elf. The touched his hair, moving the blade into the water. His eyes were fixated, as though he tried to see through his own reflection.  
  
Legolas saw nothing unless it was actually there to be seen. His sharp elf eyes made sure of that. Maybe it was the spell of guilt, but why then, would the woman smile at him.  
  
He rose to his feet, he could heard faint whispers behind him. The voices in his head quacked once again. Only this time they were stronger and they became far more violent than tat last. Legolas graded his head as though it literally were ripping apart.  
  
"Ahhh," he roared. Legolas fell to the ground. Lalena rushed to him. She sighed to look upon his elegant face. She was slightly pulled back.  
  
"Let go of me, look at him. It's too much for the elf. We should revive him them tell him what's happen. Let go of me." Lalena tugged so hard she fell onto his chest.  
  
"Lalena, leave him. He's from Rivendell; they'll know what to do. He'll come back on his own terms and go there. They'll know what would have taken place, I think," Alita herself wasn't sure if the elder elves would be able to guide him.  
  
"You think, what do you mean, you think? Look at him, no one knows were he is. He doesn't even know where he is. We could revive him and he need not know."  
  
Lalena voiced flying toward his face. She was enamoured by him some how, as if a spell had befallen her. Her majestic hazel eyes were set on him, breathing the very same air as he. Alita snorted.  
  
He need not know of us and that we were following him. Not all fairies are good you know. He may think of us as to be spies," she said finally.  
  
Lalena laughed. Spies ha, Alita knew if they were spies Lalena would have blabbed to somebody by now. The entire woods would know by now. She spread her wings to stretch even longer. They were beautiful glittery things that sparkled like bright as a star.  
  
"Don't be such worry worry. You of all people should be happy to help suck a fascinating creature," Lalena purred. " But we don't know what our magic will do to an elf. Look at him now, we don't wan to give him nightmares do we."  
  
"Well no," Lalena said gaping at her toes. Fairy magic was indeed mysterious in it's own sort. No one knew what if would do to such a noble being. For all she knew it could taken his mortality away, or turn him into an Ork.  
  
"But its such a simple spell," Lalena protested. It's worth a try. We.we could be heroes. Two small fairies save the life of an elf. That would be wicked," she said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Wicked yes, heroism no. He's not dead and his life.well, it not really in danger." The more Alita spoke, the more her silly little friend made a point. They would argue on forever about things, but this actually had something to do with anything reasonable. Alita sighed.  
  
"Oh all right, but if you turn him into anything.well unnatural, but be looking toward me for any help," Alita crossed her arms.  
  
"I won't mess up.this time." Lalena circled the dreamy elf around and around. She spoke words to herself with a smile on her small face. Faster and faster until a glow circled only him. Lalena paused as the circle of light still spun around him. She scooped some of the magic into her tiny hands and flew in front of his face. She then tiptoed herself until she found herself on the tip of his tender lips. Lalena would kiss those lips if she could, as any other would. She took a deep breath and blew the mystical aura into his nostrils. The light stopped and the elf was regaining strength.  
  
The fairies stood back, in the distance as to not alarm him. He reached for his head, then his sword. Legolas stumbled slightly, wobbling and releasing his sword for that moment it felt like tons.  
  
"It worked," said an excited Lalena as she flew to his aid.  
  
"Lalena, no." Alita spun fast.  
  
The elf had weary sight, but it was sight after all. Things weren't quite as clear as them should have been, but he could see. A glow came into focus and Legolas' eyes widen.  
  
"Did you do this," he said with a bit of anger in his shaky voice. "Did you cast a spell on me, to see things that aren't really there. Tell me sprite," Legolas demanded.  
  
"I.I am the reason you stand before me. I would never place any harm upon you elf. I am Lalena of the Fairy temple Celiac. I've come to help you," she said waving her hand in an introductory way.  
  
"Fairies aren't to be trusted," Legolas said frowning.  
  
"She speaks the truth."  
  
Legolas moved an ear and saw yet another fairy spiriting from the forest. " I am Alita from the temple of Celiac, and indeed she aided you. I knew you wouldn't trust so quickly. I even went against in aiding you at first," Alita pleaded.  
  
Legolas thought the idea of two little sprites helping him was ridiculous. " I am Legolas Greenleaf. of the Woodland Realm, how would the likes of you be able to assist me. I admit I toppled over, but pixie magic wouldn't have been necessary."  
  
The fairies stood in awe. They hadn't know the name of the elf the helped until now. Lalena shook her head in disbelief. She whispered something to Alita.  
  
"Thee Legolas.is a witch?" Lalena blurted out. 


End file.
